


Camping!?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Does that make sense idk), Camping, Crush realization, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Room, Simon is being stupid and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Simon's alarm woke him at 6 am. All his stuff was already packed but he wanted to take a long and warm shower before leaving. Simon liked his comfort and being able to clean himself with hot water and not in a freezing river. Call him a princess, Simon didn't care.





	Camping!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Quit touching me, your feet are cold" I received on Tumblr and...well Jace and Simon kinda took over my brain and I almost forgot to include the prompt...
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

  
Camping! Simon couldn't believe he had agreed on  going camping. But Clary asked and pouted like the little shit that she was knowing full well her best friend couldn't say no to her puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm going to what now?", exclaimed Simon.  
  
"Share your tent with Jace," repeated Clary like she was talking to a small child.  
  
Simon sighed, he really hated his best friend sometimes.  
  
"But why?", whined Simon, "Jace hates me, I'm probably going to end up dead. I hope you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life Fray."  
  
Clary laughed and shook her head, her red curl bouncing on her shoulders.  
  
"Because I am sharing my tent with Isabelle and Alec is obviously sharing with Magnus. And Jace doesn't hate you, you know."  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. Of course Jace hated him. People like Jace didn't liked people like Simon.  
  
"But why can't Isabelle share with her brother and we can share my tent. I don't see why you absolutely want to be with Isabelle. And what about Raphael and Meliorn, they'll be there too."  
  
Clary's cheeks reddened and oh! oh now Simon understood.  
  
"You have a crush on Isabelle!", accused Simon. "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't noticed before."  
  
"I don't!", said Clary, her red cheeks betraying her.  
  
"You do," said Simon, pointing her with his finger, "Oh my god, I am being sexiled, I will end up dead because you have a crush on my enemy's sister."  
  
Clary bat Simon's finger away from her face and laughed.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic, you're getting ridiculous. And first there is no sex going on here and second Jace is not you enemy. I told you, he doesn't even hates you."  
  
"He does and he is my enemy. He hates my guts and he will kill me and hide my body and the wood and it will be all your fault."  
  
"Well, if you talk a little less you might stay alive, might..."  
  
"I don't talk that much, Clary. I can totally keep my mouth shut and not talk. Anyway it's not like I could have anything to say to him."  
  
Clary gave Simon a flat look and he shut his mouth.  
  
"About Raphael and Meliorn, you can always ask if Meliorn wants to room with Jace and you could share with Raphael but I think there is something going on between them so I think they'll probably say no."  
  
Simon sighed, defeated. He would have to sleep next to Jace and hoping he doesn't die."  
  
"I have to go back home, but you need to be ready at 7 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Or what? You'll leave without me?", asked Simon.  
  
"Don't dream."  
  
*  
  
The next morning Simon's alarm woke him at 6 am. All his stuff was already packed but he wanted to take a long and warm shower before leaving. Simon liked his comfort and being able to clean himself with hot water and not in a freezing river. Call him a princess, Simon didn't care.  
  
Simon yawned and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and set the water so hot his skin would turn red in a second, just how he liked it.  
  
He stepped in the shower and let the shower relax his muscle. He still couldn't believe he would have to sleep in a small tent with Jace freaking Herondale. Jace and his arrogant smirk, his slick blond hair and his stupidly gorgeous body...Wait what? When did Simon started thinking Jace was hot? Objectively, Simon knew Jace looked good, he should have been blind to not notice but hot? This was new and that was not good at all. Now that's all he would think about when he laid next to him in a few hours.  
  
*  
  
Clary texted Simon to tell him they were around the corner and he was better me ready to leave when they arrived. Simon pocketed his phone, took his bag and got out to wait for his friends. Just as he sat on the stairs to wait, the minivan they rented for the weekend parked in front of Simon's apartment building and of course, of course Jace was driving.  
  
Simon got up and saw that Clary and Isabelle were sitting in the far back, Raphael and Meliorn in front of them, leaving the passenger seat next to Jace for Simon to take.  
  
Simon put his bag with the others in the trunk and joined his friends in the van. He said nothing but he sighed loudly as he sat next to Jace.  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me, Lewis!", Jace greeted him.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes but said nothing, it was way too early to banter with Jace. In the back he heard Clay and Isabelle giggling.  
  
"Where are Alec and Magnus?", asked Simon  
  
"Magnus insisted on taking his own car, he probably want to alone time with Alec, if you know what I mean," answered Jace.  
  
Everybody groaned and Jace laughed.  
  
"Jace you're gross, you're talking about our brother," said Isabelle.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Magnus have to go to work Sunday night so he took his car so he doesn't have to make us leave early just for him."  
  
*  
  
After an hour of rolling on the highway, Simon was getting restless, fiddling with everything he found and bouncing his knees until Jace put his right hand on Simon's thigh to stop him. Simon froze and suddenly Jace seemed to realized what he did. He removed his hand hastily like he's been burned. Simon took his phone out of his pocket and started playing a game of Angry Birds , trying to forget the feeling of Jace's hand on him.  
  
Simon was really ytpptrying to concentrate on his game but all he could think about was how Jace's hand was warm and wondering how it would feel directly on his skin. Simon shook his head, no, thy were enemies he couldn't entertain these thoughts and anyway since when did he thought about Jace like that?  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the camping at around 1pm. Alec and Magnus were already waiting for them. Simon noticed how disheveled both Alec and Magnus looked.  
  
"I don't say this very often but maybe Jace was right after all."  
  
Everybody groaned again except for Jace who laughed and high fived Simon. Alec looked at his brother quizzically, arching one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Whatever.", answered Alec.  
  
*  
  
"Why are you so silent?", questioned Jace after an hour installing their tent, "I know you're not really happy to have to share a tent with me but my presence never stopped you from talking before."  
  
"Maybe I have nothing to say or whatever I have to say won't interest you so I decided to shut my mouth? And what makes you think I'm not happy to share the same space as you?"  
  
"Simon, you said I was your enemy, I mean, I know were not super close friend or friend at all, we just have friends in common but honestly I didn't think you hated me that much."  
  
Simon gaped at Jace he didn't know what to say and if he wasn't getting so annoyed at Clary for telling Jace he would have noticed how Jace looked hurt that Simon didn't saw him as a friend. Simon dropped his tent's picket and walked to Clary.  
  
"Fray!", started Simon furiously, "I need to talk to you now!"  
  
Clary looked at him curiously but said, "Sure what's up?"  
  
"You told Jace I told you we're enemies!"  
  
"First, I told Isabelle who must have told her brother, second, I don't know why you care since you hate him so much and lastly if you stopped acting like Jace was some kind of movie villain maybe you would know he thinks you're great."  
  
"I d'you know that?"  
  
"Isabelle."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going back to my tent."  
  
Simon turned around and walked back to his camping spot. The tent was finished installing and Jace was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey Alec," called Simon, "have you seen Jace? I went to talk to Clary for like two minutes and he disappeared."  
  
"I don't know why you seem to care but he said he was going for a walk."  
  
"Why wouldn't I care?"  
  
"Maybe because he thinks you hate him?"  
  
Simon sighed.  
  
"And I'm the one being called dramatic," mumbled Simon as he decided to go search for Jace.  
  
Simon knew he never been fair to Jace. He never let himself get too close to Jace or trying to really know him because that people who looked like Jace used to bully him in high school. This was stupid, Simon knew this and deep down he also knew that Jace was a good person. He loved his siblings more than anything and he could kill for them. He owned and awesome coffee truck and yeah, maybe Simon should give Jace a chance.  
  
He found him sitting on a rock in front of the lake with a book in his hands. Jace had obviously not heard Simon approaching because he continued reading, Jace looked absorbed by what he was reading and he looked very carefree and handsome at this moment. After a moment, Jace must have sensed Simon creeping on him because he sighed and closed his book and put it back in his backpack.  
  
"You read," is the first thing that escaped Simon’s mouth.  
  
"Surprised I am not as dumb as you thought, Lewis?", retorted Jace.  
  
"I never thought you were dumb, I know you are intelligent ", said Simon, looking at his shoes. "And...well, I wanted to say sorry, I haven't been fair to you."  
  
"Oh you think so?"  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice okay, I've been an ass to you because you always glare at me or answer sarcastically to everything I say, and you also make me really nervous...and you haven't been all nice, too."  
  
"I know I can be an ass sometimes, it's just I don't know how to act around you."  
  
"Why?", asked Simon incredulously.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Boys, here you are!", interrupted Isabelle.  
  
Jace and Simon turned around to see Isabelle standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips.  
  
"We're gonna eat soon, so whatever is going on here, talk about it later", said Izzy as she gave a pointed look to her brother.  
  
Simon looked back at Jace and noticed he was blushing. This conversation would have to wait apparently. He held up his hand toward Jace.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
Jace shook his hand, "sure".  
  
Simon smiled and they both followed Izzy back to their camping spot, it's just before they arrived where the others were that they realized thy were still golding hands. Jace removed his hand from Simon's like he's been burned and walked to Alec and sat beside him.  
  
"Here they are!", exclaimed Clary.  
  
"What were you doing alone in the wood?", questioned Raphael,  wriggling his eyebrows suggestively  
  
Simon shot him a flat look and decided it was better not answering. Everybody laughed and imitated Raphael. Simon was really friend with a bunch of idiots.  
  
*  
  
It was around 3 am when Simon started to get sleepy. Beer and food tended to do that. He yawned and decided to go to bed. He said goodnight to his friends and he got up from where he was sitting, and wobbled to his tent. He opened the tent door the best he could and crawled inside. He opened his sleeping bag and tried to get as comfortable as you can when you are sleeping on the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Tried was really the key word here because his brain refused to shut up,  only thinking about Jace and their aborted conversation.  
  
After 15 minutes he heard Jace say to their friend that he was tired too and that he was going to bed.  
  
"Tired uh?", Simon heard Isabelle say.  
  
"Oh shut up Iz!", exclaimed Jace before zipper of the tent opened and Jace joined Simon inside.  
  
"Oh hey, you're not sleeping..."  
  
"No, I tried but my brain is fully awake, freaking alcohol,  I get sleepy and super awake at the same time!"  
  
Jace shrugged and removed his t-shirt before laying over his sleeping bag. Simon then realized how close they were. He knew they would be close, they were sleeping in tent, he was not an idiot but he hadn't realized before how small the tent really was and now that he was laying next to Jace's gorgeous body it was hard not to think about how there was barely 5 inches between them. Also, Simon wondered when he started referring to about Jace as gorgeous instead of annoying in his mind.  
  
The silence was starting to get on Simon's nerves because all he could hear was Jace's deep breathing.  
  
"Can I ask you something?", Simon asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Earlier, you said you didn't know how to act around me...I mean, why? I just, I just don't understand. "  
  
Jace sighed, he lifted his right arm and he put it under his head. For a long time he stayed silent and Simon thought he would get an answer.  
  
"I don't know, you're just always so happy and smiling  and making jokes and well...you know about my past and before the Lightwood adopted me, it's not glorious and...", Jace sighed again, "I know you didn't have it easy either but you don't let it control your emotions and also you're a huge nerd, you know a lot of cool fact about everything and you're very pretty and I don't know, you intimidate me and I guess it's easier to be an ass. This way I am sure I won't be disappointed but in the end I am anyway because you hate me."  
  
Simon was frozen in place, did Jace had really just confessed his feelings for him, it was impossible but Simon realized at this moment that maybe Jace was not the only one with a crush.  
  
"I think I never heard you talk so much", finally said Simon trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
Jace glared at him in the dark.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?", asked Simon, beaming because oh my god Jace Herondale had a crush on him and he had a crush on Jace Herondale and he's been in denial for so long a out what he felt for Jace that he hadn't realized it before. For a moment Simon wondered if Jace would have confessed his feelings if he was sober.  
  
"Yeah, sorry if you think this is weird, I kinda vomited my feelings on you and this is stupid. "  
  
Jace tried to turn away from Simon but Simon's hand on his bicep didn't let him.  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
Jace kept his mouth shut but made a noncommittal sound with the back of his throat and let's be honest, Simon would have talked anyway.  
  
"It's not stupid Jace," started Simon looking at Jace dead in the eyes, "you feelings are not stupid and I don't want you to feel this way."  
  
Jace huffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm being serious."  
  
"Why do you care anyway? You hate me, I happen to like you, end of the story. I'll get over it."  
  
"Jace," said Simon gently, "we've been over this, I don’t hate you, at all. And when I thought I hated you it was for the bad reasons. I already told you, you make me nervous too. I can't say that I feel the same way you do but I definitely feel something and yes it's relatively new and I am an idiot and I've been in denial for a long time but, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of exploring what it is."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Can we...can we cuddle? Oh god! This sound so stupid."  
  
"We totally can."  
  
Simon sat up and motioned Jace to do the same and he opened his sleeping bag.  
  
"Open yours too, we're gonna zip the together. It will be easier to cuddle this way," said Simon, smirking at Jace.  
  
After they were settled, Jace lifted his arm and Simon closed the distance between their body and he put his head on Jace's chest. It felt great. Simon couldn't believe he was cuddling with Jace Herondale. If someone had told him this would ever happen he would have laughed at their faces.  
  
Simon brought his hand up to Jace's chest, caressing it gently with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"It feels good", said Jace.  
  
"Mmm, yeah."  
  
Simon yawned and fell asleep, followed by Jace soon after.  
  
*  
  
Simon woke up first, during the night they had changed position and Jace's arms were now around Simon's waist, holding him tightly and their legs were tangled together. Simon kept his eyes closed until he felt Jace stir up behind him.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Simon stretched his legs and moved his toes.  
  
"Ugh! Quit touching me, your feet are cold."  
  
Simon laughed and turned around to face Jace.  
  
"Stop complaining and kiss me."  
  
Jace smiled and gladly obliged.  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
